


Pep Talk

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 160Parings: Sam x ReaderPrompt: You walk into that room with confidence or you don’t walk in at all.”A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. Part of my 800 follower thing. Non requested I just wrote it since tumblr seems dormant at least for my blog.





	Pep Talk

“You walk into that room with confidence or you don’t walk in at all.” You gave yourself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror. You were trying to man up and go tell Sam you had feelings for him.  
“Damnit it shouldn’t be this hard.” You mutter, “Just walk in there and tell Sam you like him. Simple right?”  
Wrong, you were a giant ball of nerves. You had no idea Sam was sitting outside the door listening.  
“I can’t do it.” You moan to yourself and let yourself out of the bathroom only to run into six feet of muscle. Shocked you go to step back, only for sam to entrap you in his arms.  
“Ya know he likes you to right?” Sam asks smirking and you blush. He chuckles deeply before kissing you softly.  
“Let me take you out to dinner, show you how much I like you?”  
“You nod still blushing from the kiss, “I’d like that.”


End file.
